History of the Tail-Less Saiyans
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: Short story of another Saiyan race. (Fixed a spelling error and a sentince error) ((Updated with the Universe history))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, It's me FutureTrunks735. I'm going to give you my own Pokèmon and Dragon Ball Crossover Series and no I'm not going to Give up on My Pokèmon X &Y GT Story.**

 **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toie Animation, Shueiasha and Akira Toriyama and Pokémon is all owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon Company.**

 **Please support the official releases.**

 **History of the Tail-less saiyans Part 1: History of the 12 Universes!**

In the begining, the Universe was a void of nothing except for complete darkness. The from out of the void came two beings one of unsurpassed power and childlike wonder and his Angel The beings would come to be known as Zeno and the Grand Priest.

Zeno seen the darkness and was not pleased with the absolute. boredom it brought. So with his increadable power, Zeno began the creation of not just the Universe but the Multi-Verse as well. Outside of reality, Zeno had used his power to bring Eighteen differnt Universes. And within the Universes, they would spawn beings of untold might and Zeno would watch over them all. He was still a child at heart, so they were created for own amusement.

But deciding he wouldn't interfere with the affairs the universes, the Omni-King decided he would create Gods to watch over them. The Omni-King split portions of his power to create beings. There were two Different types of Gods for each universe, There was a God of Destruction and God of Creation. And the Grand Priest created and fathered Eighteen Angels to teach and assist the Gods of Destruction and Zeno gave the the gods orders to keep balance of the universe and two make sure to never force his hand. If he had to return to fix their mistakes, He would destroy them and replace them. The Omni-King had also decided to make a place to where if conflict should arise, They could come and resolve them Peacefully. And with that being said, Heaven had come into creation as well. With their work complete, Zeno and the Grand Priest vanished from reality and back to Their kingdom and the Gods went to their Universes.

But out between two universes there was an egg between the sixth and seventh universes was glowing brightly as it hatched and formed into a being known as Arceus. And Arceus created small animal like being called Pokèmon filling the two Universes with the creatures of all different shapes and sizes along with the Three main guardians of the Space, Time, and Distorion. There was Dialga the guardian of Time, Palkia the guardian of Space, and Giratina the guardian of the Destortion world. And the lake Guardians of the Sinnoh Reigon there was Uxie the bringer of Knowledge, Azelf the bringer of Will Power, And Mesprit the bringer of emotion.

But this story doesn't focus on all the Eighteen universes, it only focuses on one Universe. That Universe is Universe Seven. The God of Destruction in charge of Universe Seven was an Egyptian Cat like being would come to be called Berrus and on his side was his Angel, Whis. Berrus didn't care to really interact with the affairs of his Universe. The only time he acted was when something was needed to be destroyed. Besides that, he let the Kai's do what they did best as they were the ones in charge of creating planets and life in Universe Seven.

Whis, unlike his Godly friend did interact with the affairs of the Universe. He helped teach the Kai's all about the concept of Creation and how to utilize the ki with in their bodies and all about the new Pokèmon creatures. Whis helped play a big part in Universe Seven would shape out to be.

A few Millennia's has passed since the Creation of the Eighteen Universes. Zeno held a game called the Universal Hide and Seek Tournament, but when Berrus hid and fell asleep for Fifty years during the Tournament, it had been cancelled. Zeno, who was enjoying the event, became furious and he erased Six universes in his rage and had to be calmed down by the gods from Eleven Universes. Since then the other Gods of Destruction have felt distain towards Berrus.

After Billions of years, It's time for our story to take place


	2. Chapter 2

**History of the Tail-Less Saiyans Part 2: History of the Tail-less Saiyans.**

Just like on planet Vegeta, there was another planet inhabbited by Saiyans named planet Sadala. The original home of the Saiyans. The Saiyans of planet Sadala fight for their friends, family, and to protect the helpless people on any planet from any huge threat, even from the Saiyans from planet Vegeta. These Saiyans pure of heart Were the Tail-Less Saiyans. Because the Saiyans of planet Sadala and planet Vegeta were fighting for different reasons, the kings of both planets, King Sallot and King Vegeta, separated the Tail-Less Saiyans, and from that day on, they never had any contact with each other.

Six years after the seperation of both Saiyan races, the Tail-Less Saiyans trained much harder than the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, even the newborn Tail-Less Saiyan babies start off with a power level of 240. The gravity on Sadala is the same as planet Vegeta, and when the Saiyans on planet Sadala are born their tails were removed. Exept for 4 children ( We'll get to them later in this story) King Sallot was unaware of Frieza taking over planet Vegeta, but he felt like something was wrong on that planet, So he sent a Tail-Less Saiyan named Saiya to investigate.

After the years went by, the Tail-Less Saiyans were still protecting innocent planets and their inhabitant, and during that time King Sallot found out that Frieza killed Saiya, he also found out that Frieza plans on killing all the Saiyans and destroy planet Vegeta. He prepaired his most elite warriors for when Frieza desides to destroy all the Tail-Less Saiyans and planet Sadala, during that time, some of Frieza's men made it to Sadala and killed 10 Tail-Less Saiyans, King Sallot and his top elite warrior Avaco, killed the invaders and the only thing left in the house of the fallen Tail-Less Saiyans are 4 children named Mizuna (Girl) , Rota (Boy), Darrek (Boy), and Sakura (Girl). Sakura was only 4 years old and Rota, Mizuna and Darrek were only 2 years old when their parents died, King Sallot decided to let them stay at his castle so that they have a good home.

Five years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta have passed, and in that time, while King Sallot and the rest of the Tail-Less Saiyans were prepairing for Frieza, Mizuna, Sakura, Rota and Darrek played alot in the castle and are now the best of friends. King Sallot saw how happy they are and he decided that they should stay out of the upcoming battle, so he decided to take them far away from planet Sadala as possable. King Sallot prepaired a ship for them and got in, but by the time the ship just blasted away from the planet, it was too late. Frieza came and started to attack the Tail-Less Saiyans, King Sallot and his people fought Frieza and his men with everything they had, but they were outnumberd. King Sallot decided to go after Frieza with a Spirit Cannon, but Frieza used the same Supernova attack that wiped out planet Sadala, only twice as hard, King Sallot, his people and planet Sadala were destroyed.

Mizuna, Sakura, Rota and Darrek could only look as their home got destroyed, but the blast was so powerful, the ships seperated into 4 smaller ships with Mizuna, Sakura, Rota and Darrek in each one, going into different directions of the Universe. Darrek ended up landing on a planet called Earth and was taken in by a kind hearted woman named Sofai, and from that day on, Darrek got in touch with creatures called Pokémon and, not only does he want to become a great fighter, he also want to become a great Pokémon trainer as well. He later became good friends with Dawn and his Mother got him a Chimchar for his eighth birthday and developed a huge bond ever since.

With his dream of becoming a great fighter, Darrek trained his body and his mind so he can think of good battle plans when it comes up to both regular battles and Pokémon battles. At the same time, Rota was training on planet Namek, unknown to all the Namekians, all but to the Guru. He figured that Rota was on Namek and decited to help Rota unlock his hidden power, so he called Rota to the Guru's house by telepathy. Rota accepted the invatation and the Guru placed his hand ontop of Rota's head, took a deep breath, and his hand and Rota started to glow a bright light that was seen all throughout Namek. When it was all done, Rota knew a sudden change in his power and thanked the Guru for his generosity, but before he left, the Guru then told him about the Dragon Balls, Rota decided to hear about them. After hearing the story of the 7 magical Dragon Balls, Rota decided to stay on Namek, but help out the Namekians, and search for the Dragon Balls just to see where his 3 best friends are.

Mizuna was on a small planet called Tethannis training to be a great hero. Mizuna saved many members of the Depanmorane race from being used as medical experiments (They can naturally produce chemicals that can heal any sickness); in fact she's been helping the people of Tethannis from visiting threats of other planets. Mizuna became the greatest female hero of all of Tethannis. The guardian of Tethannis gave Mizuna clothes of a great hero, and the ship she traviled in as their mechanics and scientists fixed for her as well as enhancing it's capabilities. Mizuna decided to train the fighters of Tethannis under the guardians super vision to become the great protectors of their planet, and in 2 years they were the second strongest warriors on Tethannis. Mizuna knew her work was done on Tethannis was done, and decided to continue the legacy of the Tail-Less Saiyans to help protect innocent planets and protect it's inhabitants, and look for Sakura, Roto and Darrek at the same time.

Sakura was on a small planet of the Galatic Patrol after crash landing on the planet while being found by Jaco but he noticed that she had a Saiyan tail and noticed that she has the sign of the Tail-Less Saiyan race, the Saiyan race that was so pure of heart. Jaco gently picked her up and had taken her into the infirmary of the Galatic Patrol to get her patched up, as she woke up after a few hours she was greeted by the Galatic King and was offered a job as the first Saiyan member of Galatic Patrol as she graciously accepted the job offer from the Galatic King and has worked with Jaco as his understudy for 2 years before she was made an official Galatic Patrol officer as well as looking for her 3 best friends Mizuna, Roto and Darrek.


End file.
